Hold me tight
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: A Beatle Contest. Por un malentendido se apartaron, pero Edward le hará saber a Bella que ella es la única. -Dejame amarte, sólo a ti-.


**Hold me tight**

* * *

**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: Hold me tight.**

**Nombre de la autora: DessieCBCWCDF**

**Pareja: Bella/Edward**

**Número de palabras: 2368**

**Raiting: 'T' Por palabras un poco fuertes e insinuaciones x)**

* * *

**~Let me go and loving you**

**Making love to only you~**

* * *

Por fin la escuela había acabado, era un alivio saber que no tendría que madrugar todos los días y que no tenía que hacer tareas. Al menos, hasta el próximo mes. Esta vez si estaba entusiasmada, ya que Alice, mi mejor amiga, se quedaría en la ciudad a pasar las vacaciones conmigo, a diferencia de cada año que se iba a Alaska a visitar a su familia. Pero lo que más me alegraba, era no tener que volver a ver a Edward, el idiota que rompió mi corazón.

Se suponía que podía dormir hasta tarde, no había colegio, Charlie se había ido a trabajar; podría haberme levantado hasta el medio día. Podría, si Alice me lo hubiese permitido. El móvil sonaba con insistencia, aún no había visto la pantalla pero ya sabía que era ella. ¿Quién más se levanta a las siete de la mañana no teniendo nada _importante _que hacer? ¿Que persona tan hiperactiva, que no fuera ella, conocía yo? Aún con los ojos cerrados, alcancé el móvil y contesté.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice? Mas te vale que sea importante" le dije con la voz un tanto pastosa.

"¡Fiesta! Claro que es importante"

"¿Fiesta? ¿Harás una fiesta?"

"¡Si! Hay que celebrar el final de este ciclo, o más bien que estamos de vacaciones, o que no hay padres presentes. Bueno, más bien hay que aprovechar que tengo la casa para mí sola. Aunque no del todo, pero Emmett no es ningún problema, al contrario, así que…"

"¡Alice! ¿Podrías hablar un poco más despacio? No entiendo de que me estás hablando" ¿Enque estaban pensando Carlisle y Esme?.

"Disculpa. Mis padres decidieron ir a Alaska, pero nosotros no queríamos ir. Les pareció buena idea dejarnos la responsabilidad de mantener en pie la casa a Emmett y a mí hasta que ellos regresaran. ¡Así que hoy tendremos una súper fiesta! No te preocupes, Bella; Edward se fue con ellos"

Edward y yo habíamos sido novios por un año, él era la persona más especial e importante para mí. Fue el primero de quien me enamoré, él me dio mi primer beso, al primero al que le dije 'te amo', con él hice el amor por primera vez; precisamente el día de nuestro aniversario –el último día juntos-. Exactamente un día después, descubrí que me engañaba, también estaba saliendo con Lauren Mallory. Recuerdo que ese día iba muy emocionada de camino a la escuela, le llevaba una carta que había escrito después de que él se fuera pasada la media noche. En ella, le contaba lo especial que había sido la noche anterior, lo bien que me había sentido y lo agradecida que estaba de que había sido él con el que lo había hecho.

A pesar de haber llegado temprano, no había conseguido encontrarlo ni en el aparcadero, ni en la cafetería y menos en los salones. Aún faltaban varios minutos para empezar las clases, así que me dirigí al patio lateral, y fue allí donde lo encontré –besando a Lauren-. Corrí lejos de ahí, rompí la carta y en su lugar escribí otra donde daba fin a la relación y se la mandé con Alice.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" le pregunté a Alice haciendo a un lado los amargos recuerdos.

"¡No! La verdad es que con tu nulo sentido de la moda, y tu mala coordinación, no creo que me puedas ser de mucha ayuda"

"Gracias, amiga".

"¿Podrías avisarle a los chicos de La Push? Hoy a las ocho en la mansión Cullen"

"Claro. Ahí nos vemos a esa hora"

"¡No! Tú tienes que venir a las cinco para que Rose y yo podamos arreglarte"

"Agh. No entiendo que tiene de malo llevar jeans y tenis, pero está bien. A las cinco. Adiós."

Después de colgar intenté volver a dormir, pero la imagen de Edward y Lauren seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Me levanté más a regañadientes de lo normal y tomé una ducha. Después de desayunar (muy lentamente) le marqué a Leah, una amiga de La Push, le avisé de la fiesta y le pedí que le dijera a los demás. El resto de la tarde lo pasé haciendo todo, y nada a la vez. Tomé mis llaves y me fui a la casa de los Cullen.

Los chicos fueron quienes me abrieron, pues iban de salida. En el cuarto de baño de Alice ya estaba montado un salón de belleza completo. Ellas ya estaban prácticamente listas, así que la tormenta sería peor. Rose me arregló el cabello y Alice me maquilló. Al acabar con eso, me pasaron un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, era muy ajustado y demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero al vérmelo puesto no pude negar que me encantó.

"Estás hermosa, Bella. Seguro hoy consigues galán" chilló Alice, dando con el codo.

"Por favor, Alice. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí? Además ya conoces a todos los chicos del pueblo, y salvo Emmett y Jasper, los demás son unos idiotas."

"En eso tienes razón. Pero también vendrán algunos chicos de otras ciudades a los que no conocemos. Jessica dijo que traería a su primo de Florida" comentó Alice.

"Es cierto, Austin vendrá con su amigo de Montana" añadió Rose.

"Ya verán que será una noche inolvidable"

Esta noche debía ser inolvidable, lo sería porque tenía que ser diferente; _yo_ iba ser diferente. Haría cosas que la Bella simplona que todos conocían, no harían nunca. No me iba a drogar, no quería morirme. Pero un par de copas no me afectarían mucho, y si alguien decente mostraba interés, quizá hasta pasara la noche acompañada.

"Bajemos ya. Los invitados deben estar por llegar"

En unos pocos minutos, la sala (que había sido acondicionada como pista de baile) estaba llena. Todos se hallaban bailando al ritmo de la estridente música, Alice y rose eran las reinas de la pista. Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de la improvisada barra preparando una enorme variedad de cocteles de todos los colores, y yo, bueno, yo solo estaba aquí parada fingiendo prestar atención al surfer naranja al que no le paraba la boca, también conocido como Kennett, el fastidioso y engreído primo de Jessica.

Estaba a punto de fingir un desmayo, cuando Ben, Angela, Austin y un chico que más bien parecía 'Woody', se acercaron a mí.

"Hola Bella, te andaba buscando desde hace rato" saludó Angela.

"¿Ah, sí? Estaba aquí platicando con el primo de Jessica"

"Hola, nena. Soy Kennett" se presentó con Angela. "Pero puedes decirme Ken, como el novio de Barbie"

"Ah. Hola, Kennett. Soy Angela"

"Y yo soy Ben, el novio de Ang" dijo Ben casi gruñéndole a Kennett.

"Oh. Esto… Creo que aquella rubia me llama" dijo Kennett refiriéndose a Rosalie, ya veríamos cuanto tardaba en tener la mejilla colorada.

"Bella, este es Dave. Es amigo mío desde hace años" nos presentó Austin a mí y a 'Woody'.

"Hey chicos, ¿quieren ir por algo de beber?" les preguntó Ben a Austin y a su novia.

Y así fue como pasé del surfer al vaquero. Dave no hablaba tanto ni tan rápido como Kennett, pero parecía que no sabía entablar una conversación donde el tema no fueran caballos y montañas nevadas. Esto iba a ser inolvidable, la noche más aburrida y desesperante de mi vida. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un bombero? ¿Un activista hippie?

Sacar mi lado dramático no iba a ser necesario para desplomarme en cualquier momento. Después de tres Cosmos, un shot de Tequila y cada detalle posible de todas las ciudades de Montana, mi mente y mi cuerpo cederían en cualquier momento; más por la 'animada' charla que por el alcohol. Dirigí mi vista hacia la sala, con intención de hacerle saber a las chicas que necesitaba ser salvada con urgencia, pero mi mirada se detuvo justo en la puerta. Edward estaba ahí, de pie en el umbral. Dio un vistazo general a la gente en la fiesta, y justo cuando su vista estaba a punto de encontrarse con la mía, fui distraída.

"Hey, Bella. Debes venir a bailar conmigo" dijo Jacob prácticamente arrastrándome a la pista, dejando a Dave sin ninguna oportunidad de renegar.

"¿Por qué fue eso? Sabes que no sé bailar, Jake"

"Solo te acabo de salvar, vi tu cara que pedía auxilio a gritos y decidí intervenir. Además yo te enseñaré como se baila"

Sabía que Jake estaba interesado en mí desde hace varios años, pero iba un nivel después que yo, y no iba muy seguido a La Push, por lo que no teníamos mucho contacto. Era apenas hasta ese momento en el que realmente le ponía atención. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto y ahora se vestía mejor, traía unos vaqueros y una playera negra ajustada. Evidentemente había estado haciendo ejercicio, podía ver cada firme músculo, perfectamente marcado bajo la ropa. Se había cortado la melena tan característica de él y a decir verdad, se veía bastante atractivo.

Sin querer, empezamos a coquetear. Nuestros cuerpos se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus manos empezaron a vagar desde mis brazos y cuello hasta mi cintura, donde me sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Era algo incómodo, me sentía muy atraída por Jacob, pero ni siquiera le tenía cariño. Despacio aparató el cabello que caía sobre mi hombro, y antes de que siquiera pudiera sentir cerca su aliento, alguien lo apartó bruscamente.

"No la vuelvas a tocar, idiota" dijo Edward tomándome del brazo, al lado opuesto de la zona de baile (donde la música era más fuerte).

"¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?"

"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. Mis hermanos te dejan sola, vas y te emborrachas y dejas que un pendejo al que no conoces te manosee toda. ¿Te volviste loca?". Sus ojos mostraban la furia que sentía en ese momento.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y no, no estoy borracha, así que déjame en paz"

"Una copa más y caes, Bella. Y no es que sea metiche, es que preocupo por ti. Sabes que me importas".

"Por favor, Edward. No me vengas con esos cuentos, todo esto es tu culpa". Al parecer, se sorprendió con eso.

"¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo sin razón alguna" intentó gritar, pero su voz se quebró notablemente, cosa que inevitablemente me había causado dolor.

"Si. Porque tú jugaste con mis sentimientos, tú fuiste el que me engañó. ¿Lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo, verdad?"

"¿Qué dices, Isabella? Yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, menos con los tuyos. ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo me sentí con que me dejaras justo después de eso? Creía que eras diferente"

"Si claro, soy diferente. Lauren es mucho mejor, ¿no? Por eso corriste a ella"

"¿Lauren? ¿Lauren Mallory? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?". Su cara aparentaba absoluta confusión.

"Te vi Edward. Te vi besándola, no lo quieras negar". Abrió la boca sorprendido y su ceño se frunció, sabía que esa expresión era de dolor y confusión; debía sentirse arrepentido. Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo jaló mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Fue por eso. Viste lo que pasó y no dejaste ni que intentara contarte" su voz apenas salió en un susurro, y yo reí por sus palabras que intentaban justificarse.

"¿Y que querías contarme? ¿La forma en que ella te besa? ¿Como te lo hace? ¿Que por eso me engañabas?"

"Bella, es que yo nunca te engañé. Ese día ella se acercó a mí para pedirme unos apuntes y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca para que ella pudiera copiarlos. Después de darme las gracias, no sé porqué, simplemente me besó." Explicó.

"Tú le correspondiste el beso"

"No es cierto, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si solo saliste corriendo? Apenas sentí su boca junto a la mía, la aparte lo más educadamente que me fue posible. Ella se disculpó, pero evidentemente el daño ya estaba hecho". Edward murmuraba explicando, sin darme cuenta se había ido acercando a mí y había tomado una de mis manos.

"Eso no pudo haber sido así. Nosotros terminamos por su culpa, pero no sé si creerte Edward. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo" me había dejado impresionada su explicación, sentía mis manos temblar.

"Bella, me dejaste sin hablar conmigo. No querías tocar el tema ni con mis hermanos, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que todo había sido un error?"

"Dímelo. Haz que te crea. Dime que soy la única y que nunca me dejaras sola" dije sollozando.

"Bella, mi amor. Me conoces, sabes que no soy capaz de algo así, sabes que mi corazón y mi vida solo te pertenecen a ti. Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Déjame amarte, sólo a ti". Limpió las lágrimas que ahora corrían con total libertad por mis mejillas, se acercó despacio y con delicadeza e inmensa dulzura, me besó.

Al principio fue solo un beso simple, pero tan cargado de amor y ternura que mis rodillas sintieron el efecto debilitándose inmediatamente. Solo Edward, y solo sus besos tenían ese efecto. Nos separamos a penas lo necesario para que yo pidiera perdón y le respondiera lo mucho que yo también lo amaba. De fondo sonaba 'Twist and Shout' de **The Beatles**, la intensidad de los besos fue subiendo, necesitaba más de Edward. Nuestros amigos seguían bailando, sin notar que nosotros íbamos de camino a la habitación más cercana.

Las caricias de Edward eran siempre suaves; compararlas con las de Jake era como comparar a una roca y a una nube. La habitación más próxima era la de sus padres, por respeto no podíamos ni siquiera pensar en entrar ahí. Terminamos en la habitación de Edward, un sitio que había extrañado la última semana. Hiso que me sentara en la cama, su mirada era dudosa, era como si me estuviera preguntando si estaba segura. Le respondí con una sonrisa; tomé su mano y lo invité a acompañarme en la cama.

"Me sentía fatal, pero estar aquí a solas contigo, se siente demasiado bien. Déjame abrazarte, quiero sostenerte cerca. Quiero amarte" le dije.

Después de todo, las reconciliaciones son lo único bueno de las discusiones. Definitivamente, esta noche sería inolvidable.

* * *

**La segunda frase más bien vendría significando "Hacrte el amor solo a ti" So... You know! xD**

**Para votar, entren a mi perfil, ahí está el link de la cuenta especial para el concurso: A Beatle Contest. Solo entran a 'poll' y votan x la historia! Gracias! :D **

**Reviews? Voto? X) Besooos! :)**


End file.
